Charles Xavier (Earth-13410)
, , ally of Lord Xavier, the Witch King | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-13410 | BaseOfOperations = HMS Albion, London, England | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = | Hair = Bald | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of the British Union of Fascists | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Greg Pak; Stephen Segovia | First = X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 #10 | Death = X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 #12 | HistoryText = Charles Xavier was the founding leader of the British Union of Fascists. He swore to save his country from depression, exploitation, corruption, and invasion. To protect his homeland, Xavier made an alliance with his fellow dictators Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, Joseph Stalin and Hideki Tojo. The new Axis alliance quickly finished the war and conquered the world, Xavier killing Captain America in the process. Afterward, Xavier killed Hitler, Mussolini, Tojo, and any others who threatened his power. Xavier ruled over the "free" people of the world, and offered them order and safety. Unfortunately, the Atlanteans, who had hoped humanity would wiped themselves out with warning, flooded the world to take it for themselves. However, Namor Miyamoto, the protector of Japan and estranged prince of Atlantis, was angered and fought against the Atlanteans. Xavier had others plans though. After saving around 500 Aryans, Xavier bombed Atlantis, decimating the Atlantean race. For the next ten years, Namor searched for Xavier to enact revenge. When the X-Men arrived during their hunt for evil Xaviers, they were attacked by Namor. Xavier rescued them and claimed to be protecting the last of humanity. Nazi Xavier withheld information about his true motives, but Xavier Head claimed to trust him. Dazzler and Corporal Summers both had their misgivings, and after defeating Namor, Dazzler severely wounded Xavier and Namor achieved him. Not long after his death, Xavier was resurrected by Lord Xavier, the Witch King and Xavier Head. However, he was later killed with along with Lord Xavier when a blast erupted from the rift in the Multiverse. | Powers = * Seemingly the powers of his other dimensional counterparts. In addition to that alongside immense Telekinesis, Xavier has also demonstrated: ** Neurochemical Psychic Shocks: With the appearance of lightning, these shocks can induce severe physical pain. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * HMS Albion and Hover-Flyer | Weapons = * Staff: Xavier carries a staff with him that seems to help channel his neurochemical psychic shocks. | Notes = * To be correct, he is not technically a Nazi; he is the the founding leader of the British Union of Fascists, an organization that actually existed on Earth-1218 and has indeed bound links with the Italian fascist Mussolini.British Union of Fascists Wikipedia Page However, he does wear a SS-like uniform, embraces "Aryan master race doctrine", and fascism which are all very associated with the Nazi party. | Trivia = * This Xavier isn't the first one to be represented as a Nazi. Before him, Excalibur had encountered Herr Xavier. * As he is the founder of the British Union of Fascists instead of Oswald Mosley, the red flag with a white and blue lightning is replaced by a similar one with a black X in the white circle, probably as a self-tribute. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Ten Evil Xaviers Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Category:Flight